Giving Him Sanctuary
by desireeloveztechno
Summary: So, Basically, Sora get's possesed by an inner being inside him whenever anyone or anything gets in the way of Riku and his realationship with him. Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

I was sick of them...

All they do is hurt my Riku...

Time was not enough for me... Words and Thoughts had to become actions...

That's right, I was going to kill them.

But, I wasen't going to give them the luxurie of killing them quick and painless.

Oh no, they deserve punishment, they deserve to be killed, slowly and painfully.

I was wondering for a long time how I would do this...

How would I kill them, Without my Riku knowing I did it...

I then decided to make sure he was out of the house.

I knew that his mother got home around 5 and the father was almost always home.

My job, was to Make sure, Riku was completly occupied...

Friday.

Friday should be the best day, Riku would be at Soccor practice, he woulden't be suspicious of me not being there because he's not even allowed to talk to me...Not for long that is

Axel, Riku's best friend, He should know what time he's going to be busy.

I then talked to Axel in school to see if he was dong anything.

PERFECT! I thought to myself.

He has practice from 3:30-9:00.

What more could I ask for? This was to perfect!

My time had come, I was going to do it. Walking to their house, the anticipation of ending those two made me so gitty.

As I walked I wondered what I would do with the bodies though... Cut them up and scatter them?

Or better yet, Cook them and feed them, to unsuspecting people.

I just let out a devlish grin and laughed as I was walking.

Heh. Look there's the house. I then pulled out my phone to see the time. It was 5:00 and as I could see his mom's car was already in the drive way.

This just excited me more.

To prevent anyone from seeing me, I wore a black organization cloak with the hood pulled up, I also had sewn black mesh to the hood that way I could see everyone, But noone could see me.

As I got closer and closer to the house my adrenaline began to pump, thinking about killing them, their screams of terror,  
>and pain, made me almost die of happiness.<p>

I was then at the door, they had always left their door open during the day so I had just walked in.

I walked past the kitchen and stood in the door way of the living room, The father had sat in his usual chair and his mother was on the computer, he was the first to notice me.

"Ummm, Who are you?" He said with a confused tone.

It was at that moment that his mother had turned around in her computer chair to see me.

"Hello? Answer the question. Just who are you!" She exclaimed, clearly annoyed by my silence.

I just grined evily behind my cloak.

I then reached into my pockets and pulled out two loaded pistols and pointed both at his parents.

"HEY! BUDDY! WHAT'S GOING ON!" The father said, fear now in his eyes

"Ha..HA..HAHAHAHAHAH!"

This was to wonderful, their expresions were better then I thought.

"WHO ARE YOU!" HIs mom yelled fear, and annoyance still lingering.

"Think of me...as the person to pass judgment on you for your crimes."

"Crimes? What Crimes?" The father said, confused.

"what crimes? You're more ignorant then I thought."

I thought of what to do next.

"Come now, get up, We're going to the basement." I said casually, as if I did this normaly.

"And why is that?" His mother said, still annoyed.

"You wanna live? THen follow me."

"Come on, let's just listen to him." his father said as he got up.

AHAHAHAHAHAHA! People in fear for their life will believe anything! AHAHAHAHA!

They walked in front of me, my guns held firmly againt their backs their hands in the air as not to try anything.

Down in the basement, I told them to put their backs to the wall and wait there.

The two just starred at me.

I then began to unzip my coat to reveal multiple weapons.

I reached for an inner pocket and pulled out chains and schakles.

I then began to completly bind them so that they could not move what-so-ever.

Their legs, and hands were chained and they were binded to the wall.

"What is the point of all this!" His mother called out in fear.

Her voice just excited me, the fear, I was so happy.

"Isn't it clear by now? I said I was going to pass jugment."

"So? What does that mean?" HIs father yelled out protectively.

"It means, I'm going to kill you."

AHAHAHAHAH! That fearful expresion, that point of hopelessness, It was to perfect.

"Fine, Kill us, Just get it over with..." The women said darkly.

"Oh. You only wish I was going to do that. This is going to be slow and painful."

I opened my coat again and decided to pick the scalple I had on the left side and pulled it out.

"You." As I pointed to the women.

"You were the first to hurt him, therefore, you will bleed first." As the words escaped my mouth, I let out a dark chuckle.

I took the scalple and then began to place long thin cuts all over her body so that she woulden't bleed to death before I was done with her. I began at her legs making my way up cutting her stomach, fingers, arms, chest, shoulders, neck and finaly her face.

Her shrieks of pain, made this all the better, I then thought of a way so that noone could hear them scream.

I quickly went upstairs and went on their computer, I put on their iTunes so that it would jsut play loud music on loop.

When I came back down, I could see the blood begining to spill on the floor the site, excited me. His father was also trying to break free from my chains.

"Don't even bother. You won't get out of them. And even if you did, I would just shoot and kill you. One way or another...  
>TODAY IS YOUR LAST DAY ALIVE! AHAHAHAHAHHA."<p>

"Now then, If I'm not mistake," As I walked towards his father ",You called me a 'Fucking Fagot' am I wrong?

"Fucking Fagot... YO-YOUR!..."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" As I cut off his sentence I pulled off my hood to reveal my face.

"SORA! His mother yelled out in shock.

The two took a good look at me and noticed some things were different about me. My eyes were a piercing glowing red colour, and I just wore a sinister, crazed expresion on my face.

"You're doing this because we seperated you from Riku?"

"Exactly! You have caused my RIku so much pain! It's time I punish you for what you did to us."

I walked up to him and yet again began cutting his body, just as I cut the other, I left long thing cuts, all up his body this time though, I left one deep cut in his arm, his screams, his terrified expresion which also showed pain, just peaked my sadistic intreast of the entire situation.

"Hmmm blood, I would taste it but meaningless people like you are not worth it."

Blood, my sick interest, Blood tasted so good.

"Mabey I'll taste it when I'm done with you and you're dead."

I then walked up stairs to the kitchen and looked around the cabinets.

I found what I was looking for.

When I walked back down, the smell of blood hit me, I was so tempted to lick every last drop of it, but i resisted my urges.

I took out what I had found in the kitchen and then threw it on both of them.

Salt is what I found.

The sound of their anguish. Was so magnificent. It was music to my ears.

"Do you feel that pain? THink of that as everyday I'm apart from my Riku."

"You coulden't possibly love him so much that it would hurt you this much!" HIs dad yelled out.

"What was that! Wanna see proof that it is!"

I then grabbed my scalple and took it in my left hand. I deeply cut my own arm, my face was expresionless as my blood began to pour out, I then grabbed the salt that I put on the floor and dumped it on my open cut. My face did no move for a second and I showed no signs of pain.

"See? NOTHING. No amount of pain. Can compare to the pain I feel when I'm apart from Riku."

"Now then, Back to, you know, the whole me killing you thing. What shall be next."

I opened my coat again, and ran my fingers across my various weapons.

"AH! I think it's time I used these." I said as I pulled out a small bottle and my favorite zippo lighter.

Heh, This is going to be fun. I thought to myself.

I opened the bottle and began to dump it all around the two stench was powerful. I found a piece of discarded paper and rested it close to the liquid around them. I took out the lighter and lite the paper, the paper caught fire quickly and suddenly the liquid caught the fire and lite up the room. The fire was beautiful as it burned the bottom half of my two victims.

"Ha..Ha..HaHa...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I just laughed with insanity as I watched the show happen before me.

The sigt began to bore me so I put out the flames with my leather cloak. It was then I saw the sight. There feet and legs scortched by my fire.

"HAHAHHA! Looks painful."

"S-Shut up you..."His father said trailing off, tired from his lack of blood.

Hmmm. My fun might be almost up.

I thought to myself. Well it's already 8:00 I better finish it up.

"Well you two have been a ton of fun, I hope when you're dead you can see me and Riku, and how happy we will be together."

I said this as I went back into my outer pockets and pulled out my guns. I teased them a little bit by shooting a few bullets around them, I then shot them both in the chest.

I then took a taste of their blood. It tased amazing... Blood, It was so delicious.

I then walked away and left nothing of mine behind.

I hope you will be passed more judgment in the after life, idiot humans should not interfere with the love of two people.

My eyes then faded from red and became blue again...

"W-what just happend... Why am I wearing my cloak... Why am I near Riku's house...And why am I covered in blood?"

I then fainted right there in the street from all the suden fatige I just had over what just happend.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up with a huge headache.

"ughhh." I moaned turning my head back and forth.

My blue eyes then flickered open. I didn't know where I was at first, but then I turned my head to see someone sitting in a chair next to the bed I was in.

"mmh, Riku?" I said with a quiet voice, still half asleep.

"hmm? Sora? Sora! You're okay!" The boy said as he jumped onto me and hugged me.

"DOn't you ever scare me like that again!" THe boy sounded on the verge of tears.

"W-whre am I? Why are you here?"

"You're in my house, I found you unconcious on the street last night. Your arm was cut up really bad."

"My ar-AHH!" I suddenly felt pain in my right arm. I looked at it to see that it was covered in bandages and dried blood.

"Someone attacked you... and someone... Killed my parents..."

"What! Riku, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I'm just happy to know you're safe, if anything happened to you... I don't know what I would do with myself..."

"It's alright Riku, you were at practice, there was nothing oyu could have done."

"Exactly, I should be protecting you..."

"Riku, it's okay, Really... Umm Riku, DO my parents know where I am?"

"Oh, No, I never called them or anything."

"Could you call them for me and tell me that I'm here please?"

"Anything for you."

Riku then left the room to go downstair and call my parents.

"hmm... What happend last night? All I remember is walking home with Roxas and then everything else is a blur..."

"And this cut... How could I not remember, nor feel when this happend. I can't say I'm not kinda happy I don't remeber getting it, it must have hurt really bad."

Riku then walked back into the room and saw me starring off into space.

"Something the matter?"

"Kinda... I can't remeber anything about last night and it kinda scares me..."

"It's alright, So you're parents said you should just stay here and recover for the weekend, but your brother is coming to visit you now, it seems he was more worried then your parents about you."

"haha, Alright."

"Hey Sora, is it alright if I invite Axel over too, Roxas would be happy to see him, and that way its not awkward for Roxas to sit around with us."

"Sure I don't mind."

"Kay he should be here any second."

"You invited him over anyways didn't you?" I said as I glared at my lover.

"well, I kinda guessed you would say yes haha."

"Alright, you know me to well haha."

The door bell suddenly rang and Riku got up to go get it. I started to get up too, but Riku just grabbed me and lightly pushed me back down.

"Hey Riku!"

"Stay here, you need your rest."

"I'm fine. Let me go downstairs."

Riku, knowing I was stubborn, just gave up and let me get up, I was still kinda dizzy from the loss of blood, but I was able to walk.

He started walking downstairs at a quicker pace then me to go get the door. I walked down the stairs slowly so that I didn't fall down the stairs.

When I got down I loked to see that Axel had walked in the house.

"Hey buddy, I heard you got banged up really bad." The firery boy said as he saw me enter the room.

"Yeah I guess so haha."

Suddenly everything I felt dizzy again and fell to the floor.

"SORA!" Riku said as he ran to me to help me up.

"Ri...ku..."

"I told you! You should have just stayed in bed!"

Riku then grabed me and carried me on his back.

Everything was all black, I coulden't see anything, I don't know if my eyes were opened or closed, but I could still hear everything.

"What's going on!" I heard the voice of another boy, it sounded familiar...

"Sora just fainted cause he was trying to walk, Come on Roxy, lets help Riku with him up the stairs."

Roxy?... Roxas.

"Ro...xas... Is that...you?" I said weakly still being carried by Riku.

"Stop talking...you need...your rest." Riku said between breaths from his tiredness.

I felt Riku place me on the bed, I still coulden't see a thing, but strangly I could still hear everything.

"Sora, please wake up you're worrying me." The soft voice of my brother said to me as he shook me a little.

"mmmh, Rox..as...?" My eyes suddenly flickerd open again, I was greated by the face of my twin. His blue eyes, soft milky white skin, and his spikey hair of gold.

"Sora." He said calmly with a smile.

He then wraped his arms around me, his head burried in my shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again. I was so worried..." I could hear my twin begin to cry.

"Roxas, it's okay, please don't cry." I finaly was able to make full sentances.

"I'm sorry, you just scared me so much. What happened last night?"

"I have no idea... I remember us walking home from school, but then the rest is a blur."

"And, Sora wasen't just hurt... My parents were killed too..." Riku said darkly.

"What! Riku, I'm sorry." Roxas said as he went over to give Riku a hug.

"It is what it is, there's nothing I can do about it, I'm just happy Sora is okay. If I lost him too... I don't know what I would have done."

"I Know how you feel Riku, If I lost Roxy I don't know what I would do with myself, I mean, Who else would I have drooling when we have sex."

Roxas's eyes became wide, and his face turned bright red.

"A-Axel, Don't talk that way! Especially in front of our friends!" Roxas shouted, his face crimson.

"heh, Roxy you're so cute wen you're embarrased." Axel said, giving Roxas a seductive look.

"If you two are going to have sex, Please, Do it on my living room couch." Riku said sacastically.

"OKAY!" Axel said jumping up and grabbing Roxas by the arm and dragging him downstairs.

"Wait I didn't mean, ugh what's the point I'm not gunna stop him." Riku said with defeat.

Riku then looked at me, he stared into my eyes and then grinned.

"R-Riku... D-Don't look at me l-like that."

Riku the jumped on the bed next to me and grabbed me. He then began placing light kisses on my lips.

"R-Riku, wasen't it you who said I should rest!"

"Yeah... That was before Axel mentioned sex, now all I want is to fuck you senseless."

He then kissed me on the lips again, this time I opened my mouth slightly. He didn't waste a second,as he pushed his tounge in and kissed me deeply.

"MMNH." Was all I could utter as Riku violently kissed me.

Riku then took his hand and moved it down my body where my already hard member was, and through my pants gave it a firm squeeze.

"AH!" I exclaimed as I jumped a little. "Riku, you turn me on so much."

"Yeah, I know." The silver haired boy said with a High-and-Mighty tone.

He then broke away from the kiss and began to feel up my body.

"Riku please, like you said, I need my rest. If I have sex right now, I might pass out."

"Mabey I want you to pass out heh." The boy said as he began to pull of my clothes.

"Riku, N-not to hard, I don't want to faint again." I whispered in his ear as I sat up and pulled of my lovers shirt.

"heh, you're so cute."

He then began to kiss my neck and slowly made his was down to my nipples and teased them a bit by giving them soft bites.

"MMM, Riku d-don't tease me like that."

He didn't listen though, he then moved his kisses down lower towards my belly button, making his way to my hardened member.

He gave it a firm stroked and played with the tip with his tounge.

"Ahhhh! R-Riku What did I say! Stop teasing me!"

"You say it as if I'm going to stop." He said as he licked the tip again.

He wasted no time. He immediatly went to spread my legs, revealing my tight hole. He the placed the tip of his member in the hole before thrusting down with extreme force.

"MNAHH! RIKU!"

"Hey, don't shout so much, Axel and your rother are down stairs."

"S-Sorry, b-but you're so big!"

"heh, you're to cute." Riku said as he thrusted into me.

I then arched my back and began moving my body in time with my lover's thrusts.

"How do...I feel...Sora?" The silver haired boy said through his groans, his pace not letting up for a second.

"Y-you feel...s-so good!" It was then that Riku firmly grabbed my cock and skillfully moved his hand back and forth.

"R-RIKU! S-STOP YOU'RE M-MAKING ME CO-AHHH!"

My velvet walls then began to tighten around Riku's hard cock making him reach his limit.

"ugh, Sora.. I'm about to..AHHHH!" Riku said as he reached his climax and released himself inside me.

He then fell on top of me, but careful not to crush me. Sweat dripped from him and onto my chest as we both panted trying to catch our breath. He then slowly pulled out from my tight hole and held me close to his chest.

"I love you Riku."

"I love you too, Sora."

He then placed a light kiss on my lips. I snuggled up against him and burried my face in his chiseled chest and quickly fell asleep from exhaustion.  
> <p>


End file.
